


Fixation

by MegaKat



Series: Friends with Benefits Series [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Burning, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what started it all in Contrition, and there'll be a sequel or two to show the progression of their relationship as time wears on. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “So, angel, what do you want for your birthday this year?” Raditz murmured as he enjoyed her scent. Something about it always calmed him down when his beast was randy, and since he was on the tail-end of a burning, her scent was especially comforting at the moment. Thankfully, she never minded a little friendly cuddling and even insisted on it for his benefit when she sensed that his beast was having a rough day. It always helped. _She_ always helped.

                That was why he’d decided to forgo the last day of his burning at the whorehouse; it was her birthday and he hadn’t missed Usagi’s birthday in the four years he’d known her, not since their people had allied against Frieza. Other than Nappa and his brothers, Usagi was the best friend he had. Not only that, but she was the first platonic female friend he’d ever had. He’d never had one of those before her, and now he had a ton of them—all of them her Senshi, her sisters—but she would always be his first. She’d taught him that he didn’t have to fuck a woman just to hang out with her and enjoy her company, that a healthy, very close friendship with a member of the opposite sex was totally possible.

                “You already got me something, smartass,” Usa giggled into his chest, already prepared for his response to that. It was the same every year.

                “Something I can’t buy you with my pittance of a salary, angel. Something that means something, like every other year,” Raditz chuckled in reply. The answer was the same every year since the first year; he got her something material, he always did, but then he gave her a gift that money couldn’t buy. She always did the same.

 Last year, his non-material gift had been the party attended by both the Solarians and the Saiyans—even Prince Vegeta had come after Raditz had nagged him half to death. Everyone else had been more than happy for a respite and a celebration after they’d defeated Frieza only two weeks prior, and several people had also hooked up as a result… namely Nappa and Ami after a four minute kiss during spin the bottle, and Mina and Turles after they’d gone toe to toe in Never Have I Ever. Both of them as well as Raditz and Nappa had been out cold by the end of that game, and much to everyone’s surprise, Ami had been damned near unconscious as well from the copious amount of booze she’d been forced to drink during the game.

That one sure had been an eye-opener for everyone, and apparently Ami was quite the quiet little freak compared to the rest of the Senshi. Raditz knew he’d tasted a freak when he’d kissed her during Spin the Bottle—he could always taste them.

“So…? What would you like, Usagi? Name it and it’s yours,” Raditz purred as he nuzzled her and drew in her scent, feeling his beast relax considerably at the smell of sweet, clean moonlight. It had started to get a little riled as he’d thought about that party and all the kissing that had occurred between him and the Senshi, but Usagi’s scent calmed it down immediately. “Mmm… they need to just like, wring your smell out into a fucking candle or something, damn it. Bottle it, package it… something.”

“I swear, all of you keep telling me that. You Saiyans are weird,” Usa teased before sighing and turning her head to look at him seriously. “I know what I want, but… if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll take it back. You don’t have to do it, Raditz. Ok?”

Drawing his face out of her hair to look at her, Raditz was worried at first, suspicious that she was going to ask him to have sex with her… but no, he didn’t smell a hint of arousal from her. There was curiosity in her eyes—troubled curiosity at that—and an unsure smile playing on her lips, but that was all. And since he knew her as well as Rei did, Raditz was positive that she meant what she’d said; that if the request wasn’t cool with him, she wouldn’t hold him to it. She’d take it back and choose something else. “Ok, then. Shoot.”

“I… damn it,” Usagi mumbled, “this is going to sound like a come-on, there’s no way I can word it otherwise, but… it’s not. Understand?” She asked, her cheeks turning slightly red when he shrugged.

“Usagi, you can ask me anything. Seriously, you know me. I won’t be offended,” Raditz assured her gently. “Just ask.”

“Ok,” she stated firmly. “I’ve wondered for a year, now… why didn’t you kiss me during Spin the Bottle last year? You kissed everyone else—except for Galaxia,” she added with a sheepish grin. “You even kissed Vegeta, which was hilarious, and Nappa… which was weird and strangely hot at the same time. You kissed every single one of my Senshi including Haruka and Michiru… but not me. Why not?”

“Jealous?” Raditz asked, masking the dead-serious question with a smile. If she was, it was going to break his heart to set her straight, to hurt her feelings by making it clear that he wasn’t into romantic relationships. Damn it, he thought she knew that already! He thought he’d made that as crystal clear as possible!

“Oh, no. Not that,” Usagi replied with a wave of her hand. “Not jealous. Just… I felt left out. I know, I know, it sounds so stupid. I’m sorry, forget it,” she said quickly when he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “I just saw how even Haruka reacted and couldn’t help but wonder what the fuss was about, and then when I spun the bottle and it landed on you…” She shrugged then in hopes he’d understand as she remembered how he’d sweetly taken her hand instead and had placed a kiss on her knuckles, claiming that he only had one heart to lose. It had been a touching gesture, but at the same time, she’d wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by a man that wasn’t Mamoru.

Vegeta and Turles didn’t count, either. Both of those kisses had been closed-lipped, and she’d been positive that everyone in that circle had been afraid of overstepping their bounds with her since she was the queen of the Solarian system. But at the same time, no one had hesitated to pick on her during Truth or Dare and she’d been forced to answer all kinds of questions about Mamoru and her sex life.

Raditz’s thoughts were actually travelling on a similar wavelength, and he recalled that she’d only been with one man before, that asshole from a couple hundred years ago that had broken her heart. “Usa? Have you ever been kissed— _really_ kissed—by anyone except for that twat waffle?”

She hesitated to answer, but the single ebony eyebrow that lifted in response to her silence reminded her that she and Raditz had sworn to only tell each other the truth about everything. “No,” she mumbled in embarrassment.

“I get it,” Raditz whispered as he pressed his fingertips lightly to her cheek to turn her face to his again, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed his lips to hers tenderly, her gasp of surprised pleasure giving him the access he wanted. He didn’t just claim her mouth right away, though—no, if he was going to kiss the queen of an entire system and his best friend, he was going to make it good, damn it. He merely grazed his tongue across the gap her parted lips had created, withdrawing it when she drew in a shaky breath, then feathered his mouth over hers once, then twice, smiling into it when he felt her breathing quicken in response.

Up until then, Usagi’s eyes had been wide in surprise—she’d fully expected him to refuse her request, but he was kissing her! Oh, and it was a really nice kiss, too; it was soft, slow and sweet, and as she hesitantly returned it, she couldn’t contain a soft whimper for more when his tongue grazed hers, only to withdraw again teasingly, then return for a slow, lazy stroke that she reciprocated with a quiet moan, her hand sliding to his hair and her fingers tangling in it just as his did the same.

Raditz nearly broke it at that, worried that both of them were getting too into it; that had been the very reason why he hadn’t kissed her a year ago—he’d worried that he’d like it too much, that he’d want more of the most stunningly beautiful woman he’d ever met, that he’d inadvertently ruin the best friendship he’d ever had with anyone. That all of it would be ruined with a simple kiss, something that was honestly as natural to him as breathing.

He chose not to break away just yet when she boldly pressed for more, her lips slanting over his to deepen the kiss, her tongue sweetly dancing against his as she emitted a lovely little sound of approval that coaxed a responding purr from his beast.

It was only when he realized that he was as hard as a rock and that he’d rolled her onto her back to grind into her that Raditz broke away, panting in total surprise, fighting the very real, surprising urge to dip back in and surrender to the desire she’d evoked in him. “Fuck,” he muttered, the word punctuating a confused stutter in his purr as his beast rose up and tried to coerce him into continuing. “I need to go, Usa. I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

Cracking open her eyes, the Lunarian could only look up at him, as confused as his beast but for different reasons. “Why? It was just a kiss, Raditz. I… I wasn’t looking for more, if that’s what you’re worried about. I was only curious, like I said.” She grinned at that and fanned herself much like Michiru had, trying her best to make him smile again when he looked down at her and she found his eyes oddly glazed over. Funny, she’d never seen him like that before, and her grin faltered as she looked up at him worriedly. Wait… was he shaking? “Raditz, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Burning,” he rasped out as he felt the familiar heat building inside of him and the urge for friction became almost impossible to resist. “Not as bad as the second day, but… I… I need… fuck, Usagi. I’m sorry, I should have… should have thought about that first. Your scent made me forget,” he whispered.

“Oh,” she squeaked, her cheeks coloring as she noticed the thick, long erection pressing to her inner thigh through his pants and her knee-length skirt. Usagi was quick to recover though, and leaned up to hug him, offering exactly what had calmed him beast in the first place. “Common sense, Raddy,” she teased. “Breathe in. It’s ok. And… I’m sorry,” she added shyly, “I didn’t think about that, either. If I’d remembered you were on the tail-end of a burning I would have _never_ asked for that. I swear I wouldn’t have. Raddy?” She asked when she felt him panting into her hair and his arms tightened around her, his purr shifting in volume and tone. It sounded familiar, too…

…oh gods, it was the same purr that she’d heard Nappa use on Ami whenever they were kissing!

“Raditz?” Usagi asked nervously, even as she shivered with pleasure at the pulsing of his arousal against her thigh and the lips grazing her throat.

“You’re horny,” Raditz groaned. “Your scent… dear gods,” he whispered deliriously as he drew in another enticing whiff from her neck. She’d always been the best thing he’d ever smelled, but now… now that previously calming, sweet, innocent aroma contained a tang of alluring desire he’d never scented on her before… and it was intoxicating. “I… I need to go before… before I… fuck, angel… I want you,” he breathed in her ear. “I’ve never wanted a woman like this before, not even during my first burning.”

Wide-eyed, Usagi swallowed hard, her heart pounding at the words being whispered into her ear. He… he wanted her? No, no, he wanted a woman. He’d just said it. Yes, it was easier to deny that he’d said he wanted her, specifically. “C—come on, then. I’ll teleport you back to the whorehouse and… and we’ll find you a woman.”

Even as he nodded in agreement, his beast was purring for her enticingly, and Raditz groaned as she hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. The innocent gesture had pressed her soft, unbound breasts to his chest, and in the wake of her arousal, he could feel how her nipples had hardened and wanted nothing more than to take one in his mouth. “Do it. Hurry, Usagi, before I take you right here in the grass.”

Calling upon her Senshi strength for the first time in years, the queen of Earth hauled him to his feet and quickly teleported them to Celes’s brothel in the city, far from the grassy knoll they’d been picnicking on for her birthday, and looked around to get her bearings while everyone in the nearly empty common room stared at both her and Raditz. “He’s still burning,” she said quickly.

“Raddy, I told you this would happen,” Celes sighed, the first to get over the appearance of the pair in the middle of the room and the fact that the 5’1 Lunarian was supporting most of the 7’6 Saiyan’s weight as he growled, purred, and tried to breath. “Come on, sugar, I’ll take care of you,” she offered sympathetically as she grasped his hand and tried to tug him towards the nearest bedroom.

To everyone’s shock, Raditz drew in a deep breath of Celes’s scent… and then bared his teeth at her and growled loudly, and the madam was experienced enough to step away slowly, her green eyes wide in surprise. “Sugar?” She asked carefully, “what’s wrong? I’ve gotten you through plenty of burnings in the past.” When he only glared at her with narrowed eyes, she took another step back, her hands lowering to her sides, palms out in a submissive, defenseless gesture. “Everyone out of the room. Right now,” she ordered softly.

Whores had never moved that quickly in the history of the universe, and the common room was emptied as quickly as Usagi and Raditz had teleported in.

“Raditz?” Usagi whispered gently. “Raddy, please. Stop looking at Celes like that. You’re scaring me.” When he didn’t comply, Usa bravely gripped his chin and turned his face to hers, her hand trembling nervously as she looked into his glazed-over eyes. “Raddy, Celes won’t hurt you. Think for a minute. We need to find you a woman, remember? Like you said. You need a woman.”

“Said I wanted _you_ ,” he replied before lowering his mouth to hers, his teeth grazing her lower lip enticingly as his growl shifted once more to that lazy, seductive purr, his lips molding to hers in a slow kiss before he broke it and buried his face in her hair again. “Smells so fucking good,” he whispered shakily.

“He’s fixating on your scent,” Celes sputtered when Usagi looked at her with wide, panicking eyes. “He’s done it before, it’s ok,” she added gently when the queen shook her head in confusion. “Usually with me, actually, but his beast is fixating on you this time. Take him somewhere private and get him through this, that’s the only way to handle it. He’ll try to kill anyone else that tries to fuck him, and he’ll probably tear apart anyone that tries to separate the two of you before the burning’s completely over. Luckily for you, the worst of it’s passed; he’s on the last couple days of it. He’ll probably be easy with you. If it’d been the first couple days, he wouldn’t have had the presence of mind to make you teleport him here.”

“No,” Raditz ground out, “teleport me somewhere and just fucking leave me there. I’ll be fine, Usa-angel. You’re my best friend… I can’t. And you’re the queen. The fucking _queen_ … I can’t, angel. I can’t. _We_ can’t.”

“No one’ll know,” Celes assured him. “She took you somewhere else and managed to get you calmed down and catered to your beast by snuggling with him, that’s all. Your Majesty, take him somewhere and take care of him. You’re a tough woman, you can handle him. Fuck, sugar, you helped take down Frieza, and you’re in here panicking about a piece of ass?”

“No,” Raditz insisted hotly as he continued to futilely draw in Usagi’s scent in an attempt to calm the burning, “we’re friends, that’s it. We like it that way, Celes.”

“And friends—best friends—would do anything for each other,” Usagi answered softly, relaxing against him as she resolved to let him have her. “Thank you, Celes… for the talk and for your silence,” she added before teleporting them both back to the hill in the middle of nowhere and their picnic basket, relieved that they’d chosen such a remote spot on the other side of the world. “Raditz,” she murmured into his chest, “it’s alright. You know there’s no way I can just leave you to suffer. Just… just don’t hurt me, ok?”

“No,” he whimpered even as his tail waved in interest and he let her guide him down onto the flattened patch of grass where they’d been lying before and watching the clouds, shivering with pleasure as she pressed her lips to his and he scented a hint of arousal mixed in with her nervous innocence. “Usa-angel… can’t,” he breathed between kisses. “Please, trust me… sex ruins friendships…”

Drawing away, Usagi managed a tender smile for him when he opened his eyes and Raditz looked into hers pleadingly, clearly fighting the urge to take her offer. “It’s not sex, Raddy. I love you—no, as a friend, like I’ve told you a million times, remember?” She added quickly when she caught a hint of panic from him through her empathic powers. “I love you,” she repeated when he nodded. “I’d do anything for you and you’d do anything for me. Right?” Another helpless nod. “This isn’t sex. Not like that. This is just your best friend helping you out. Would you leave me here to suffer if the roles were reversed?”

“No,” he admitted as his eyes slipped shut at the sensation of her hand sliding under his shirt and tracing one of his scars, his lips twitching up at a memory of one her confessions during Truth or Dare during last year’s party. “I’ll return the favor as a friend, at least,” he half-chuckled as he kissed her, trying his best to find some levity in the situation as he finally pushed away the nagging feeling that this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

No, Raditz would want her again after this, he knew it. He’d want that innocence and light surrounding him once more, and he’d wind up seducing her within a month of having her this first time. He’d never be able to give up hearing the sounds he knew she’d make as he made her come, the feeling of her arching into him for more, or the taste of her on his lips. That was the entire reason he’d resisted in the first place—sex with her would definitely ruin the best friendship he’d ever had.

“What favor?” Usagi asked between kisses, her breath quickening when he broke it to move to her throat, his lips and teeth alternating between sucking and nibbling at her skin as she began to tug at his shirt.

The offending piece of clothing was gone in moments and tossed aside, and Raditz returned to tasting her skin, his cock hardening painfully in his pants when she moaned in response. “I’m going to teach you how to come during sex,” he informed her as he worked the buttons of her sleeveless blouse open and bared her breasts, a groan leaving him as he took a hardened nipple in his mouth, just as he’d fantasized about less than a half hour ago.

The shock of pleasure shooting straight to her core drew a gasp from Usa, and she clutched at him in response, arching into his mouth and the delicious suckling sensation. The Lunarian was panting for air by the time he switched to its twin, the ache between her thighs intensifying when he gently bit down on the erect peak, a strangled version of his name leaving her when his tongue grazed it before he drew it between his lips and sucked.

She’d never been this aroused in her entire life, and it was only as he kissed his way back up to her lips and claimed them roughly that she realized his tail was waving in the air, the scent of it making her wet, making her ache to feel him inside of her. That was just as well, though, if she was going to give herself to him, his pheromones would help her enjoy it more, right? Even if they were driving her crazy right then. “Please,” she breathed between kisses, rocking into him and tugging at his pants. “Need you… in me…”

He’d intended to give her foreplay, but as he surrendered to the burning, Raditz nodded as he unbuttoned his fatigues and freed his aching erection, tugging at her panties and somehow getting them off of her before shoving her skirt to her hips and pressing into her. “Legs around my waist,” he ordered roughly as he wound an arm around her waist to lift her for a better angle.

“Oh,” Usagi gasped in surprised pleasure when he pushed inside, stretching her wide, his eyes fluttering shut as he trembled and clearly resisted the temptation to slam deep.

“Usa… fuck… no, don’t move,” he said gruffly when she lifted her hips in a demand for more, taking another two inches of his impressive girth. “So fucking tight… don’t want to hurt you,” Raditz explained as he began to work himself back and forth gradually, coating his length in her desire, an inch at a time, easing into her bit by bit as she laid still as he’d ordered. “Am I hurting you?”

It was a redundant question; Usagi was clearly trying her best not to rock in time with him, huffing softly with every tiny, careful movement, her nails digging into his arms and a whimper of pleasure leaving her when the wide head hit a spot inside of her that made her want to sing. “No,” she finally managed, “don’t stop, it feels good.”

“Good,” he whispered as he opened his eyes to find a vision of aroused beauty beneath him, his breath catching in his throat as he took in her hazy blue eyes and the lovely flush to her cheeks. Fuck, there was no way in hell he’d be able to give this up after one day—even if she just laid still and didn’t participate, Raditz knew he’d crave her light and her beauty again, and the odd but very wonderful experience of being inside of a woman he actually cared about. “Tell me if I hurt you, alright?”

As she nodded he grasped her hip and pushed deep, filling her the rest of the way, his eyes rolling back when she unexpectedly took all of him without flinching. “Good?” He chuckled when she moaned and her body moved instinctively into his. Raditz released her hip then and bent down to kiss her again, sighing happily at the taste of her and the sweet pulsing surrounding him, and when he ground against her in slow, careful half circles, he purred at the sound of her moaning into his mouth. “I want you to come for me,” he breathed in her ear after breaking the kiss, giving her one last, sweet grind of his hips to stretch her before he withdrew halfway and then sank back into her. “Hold onto me tight and just enjoy it, angel. Come for me.”

To Usagi’s surprise, she was close, either thanks to his impressive girth or because of his pheromones, and she nodded into his shoulder, her hips rolling in time with his when he set a slow, lazy pace. “Is… is it helping?” She whispered, unable to answer the question herself by focusing on her empathic abilities. No, she couldn’t focus on anything but him at the moment and the rising tide of pleasure growing inside of her with every gentle thrust.

“Yeah,” he rasped, basking in her scent and light, completely immersed in the emotional connection between them as he took her slowly. “You feel so good, angel… never imagined you’d feel this good… fuck… come for me, please… never been so close so fast…”

He wasn’t just talking dirty; Usagi felt him quicken inside of her as he spoke, and as he stiffened and moved fractionally harder, the warmth inside of her bloomed into an exquisite fire and she choked out a whimper, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from yelling in his ear. “Raddy… Raddy,” she squeaked out, “I… I’m…”

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, turning his face to capture her lips roughly, his hips surging into hers harder to ride her through the climax when he felt her flex around him, then tighten sharply as she moaned loudly into the kiss and stiffened in his arms. Raditz was in pure heaven right then, groaning right along with her, coming hard as he kept moving, vaguely acknowledging that he’d never come so hard and long in his life, not even during his first burning.

When both of them were fully spent they sagged into each other, panting for air, exchanging lazy, satisfied kisses as they each wondered how in the hell the other would react once either of them could focus past the afterglow. “Better?” Usagi finally murmured once they were simply lying there in the grass, her fingers idly tracing a scar on his back.

“Mmm… almost wish my beast wasn’t satisfied,” Raditz replied sleepily. “Want another round with you. Bet you’d be fucking amazing if we took our time.”

“Yeah… but…” She’d been thinking something similar, but Usagi couldn’t help but recognize that another round might be a bad idea. If he _needed_ it that was one thing, but having sex with Raditz again just because it would be amazing was a totally different kettle of fish.

“You regret it?” Raditz asked carefully, his eyes slipping shut as he prayed that this hadn’t completely ruined their friendship. “Usagi, look—“

“No. No, I don’t regret it at all,” she replied gently. “I only wanted to say that it was good. Really good, Raddy.” Usagi sighed then, hugging him tightly. “Good enough that if we make it a regular thing, I’ll want it all the time. I… I’m afraid of the bigger picture, you know?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled in agreement, “I know. You’re right. Sorry, angel, thinking with my dick again,” Raditz admitted.

“If you need me again I’ll help you,” Usagi promised with a tender kiss and a soft smile. “You’re my best friend, after all. But other than that?”

“Yeah,” he repeated before kissing her deeply, growling and purring and allowing his beast to get it out of his system for a long few minutes, enjoying the way she returned it as if kissing was the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. “Don’t blame me if you catch me checking you out from time to time, though. Deal?” He chuckled as he rolled away from her and snatched up her blouse, handing it over as he stared unabashedly at the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “Damn, angel. I really, really wish my beast wanted more right now,” Raditz mumbled in annoyance. “He only wants a nap, though.”

Usagi could only giggle at that and put her blouse back on, hesitating to button it when she found him still admiring her breasts. “Tell you what. I’m sleepy, too. Let’s just lay here and sleep. Sound good?”

“Sounds _awesome_ ,” Raditz replied happily, eagerly jerking her into his arms for a post-sex snuggle, purring loudly at the warmth rolling through him as she curled into his massive frame. “Heh… happy birthday?”

“Mmhmm… definitely a happy birthday,” Usagi agreed, ignoring the fleeting feeling of desire she felt for more and a touch of regret. She didn’t regret the sex, but she did regret the idea of never doing it again… and something told her that it would come back to bite her in the ass.

Sooner rather than later, too.


	2. Chapter 2

                “A whole hour into the ball and you haven’t once sought me out for a dance.”

                Under normal circumstances, Usagi would have grinned, turned, and leapt into Raditz’s arms before letting him whisk her off onto the dance floor… but these weren’t normal circumstances. No, not at all, and the queen of the moon instead squeaked and jumped, and when she turned to look at him she stared at him owlishly before turning her blue eyes down to the floor. “I… um… sorry,” she managed, her voice strained.

                When Raditz didn’t reply, Usagi slowly drug her eyes back up to him, trying her best to ignore how unbelievably good he looked in his dress armor and the handsome figure he cut, towering over the majority of the men in the room. She expected to see a teasing smile—his usual expression whenever they were together—but instead she found a deep, displeased frown and she immediately knew that the jig was up.

                He just knew her too well and vice-versa; he knew that something was wrong and now he probably even recognized the fact that she’d been avoiding him for several days. Nothing slipped past Usagi when it came to Raditz, but unfortunately for her at that moment, the flipside was always true, too. Her best friend just knew her too well.

                “Come on, let’s dance.”

                The renewed smile on his face was good enough to pass for genuine with anyone but her; Usagi knew it was fake the moment she saw it, noticing right away that his eyes were flinty even while his smile was dazzling. “Raddy, I—“

                “Oh, come on, angel. Don’t make me beg,” he chuckled as he scooped up her hand and tipped a wink to Rei, who had just turned her head to see what was going on. “Firebug, tell your sister that if she doesn’t dance with me I’ll be broken-hearted.”

                “Why?” Rei snorted. “She’s not deaf, dumbass. Most likely, Usagi just doesn’t feel like getting her toes broken by your giant, clumsy feet.”

                “Phhht, Rei, you know Raddy’s the best dancer here,” Mina giggled. “Don’t tease him. Hell, I’ll dance with you if Usagi’s not feeling well!” She offered to the long-haired Saiyan.

                Usagi noted how Raditz’s smile was suddenly genuine again as he turned to grin at Mina, and the moon queen relaxed a little to see him lose that edge to his eyes, glancing around the ballroom to quickly find an exit. It was too early to excuse herself from her own party, though, damn it! If she left only an hour into the ball, the tabloids would take notice and speculate that she was ill or something… or worse, that she’d taken a lover upstairs to her chambers.

                Dear gods, how she hated the stupid, asinine, grasping-at-straws tabloids. They’d make up anything for a juicy story, even if it wasn’t true!

                “Usually I wouldn’t turn down a dance from the goddess of love herself, Mina, but my brother’s been making eyes at you all night. He just hasn’t worked up the balls to come over here and talk to you, which doesn’t make a damned bit of sense to me after the way you two made out during Usa’s party last year,” Raditz snickered, glancing up at Turles, who was glowering in his direction. Raising his hand, Raddy waggled his fingers at his brother teasingly, and when Mina looked away from him and at Turles instead, Raditz held his hand over her head and pointed down at her before waving the other warrior over behind the love goddess’s back and out of her line of sight.

                “I think he’s shy,” Mina chuckled, her cheeks coloring slightly when her and Turles briefly made eye contact and he swiftly looked away, his face red from more than just the alcohol in the punch he’d spiked with his ever-present flask. “After all, we were both pretty drunk then and he’s been back on Vegeta-sei for the last year. Do you think I should go over and talk to him?”

                “Eh, it’s your choice, beautiful. But if I were you, I’d go over on one of those private balconies for a little while and just wait for him to come to you. Turles isn’t the type to approach when a woman’s surrounded by a lot of people,” Raditz advised. “That way if he crashes and burns, there aren’t any witnesses,” he added quietly, grinning when Mina giggled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me… angel, may I have this dance?”

                His eyes were back on her, and when Usagi met them she found that they were stony once more. Shit, there was no avoiding this, was there? If she declined, her guardians would know for sure that something had happened between them. “Yes, of course.” Trying her very best not to seem stiff, Usagi took his hand, resisting the urge to withdraw it as the contact brought back the memory of her birthday and how those large, calloused hands had cruised over every inch of her body, but she failed miserably when he pulled her close for the waltz and began to lead her around the dance floor, both of them moving on auto-pilot, well versed in the steps.

                “Spill it,” Raditz said softly, “and don’t you dare lie to me, Usagi.”

                Trapped on the dance floor with him, the queen could only look up into his eyes and blush hotly, the warmth between her thighs returning for what felt like the millionth time that week. It had been two weeks since she’d helped him through the tail-end of the burning and Usa had been perfectly fine those first seven days, but during the second week she’d dreamt of him nightly and couldn’t seem to stop thinking about sex. Constantly. And not _just_ any old sex, either… sex with _him_ and _only_ him. Now, pressed against him tightly, her fierce desire was making one hell of a comeback, and it was only when she began to tremble that Raditz sighed and his eyes softened.

                “It ruined the friendship, didn’t it?” He whispered softly, the grief in his voice thick, the pain in his eyes impossible not to see. “Fuck, I knew it. I knew that this would happen. I knew it would only make shit weird between us… I have to admit, though, for the first week you did a damned good job of pretending that everything was fine.”

                “I wasn’t pretending, Raddy,” Usagi replied earnestly. “I… I _was_ fine. I’m _still_ fine. I just… I only…”

                “What, angel?” He asked insistently. “If everything’s ok between us, then why have you avoided me for a week? It doesn’t make any sense. We usually hang out almost every day.” When she opened her mouth to reply and then promptly shut it, Raditz sighed in frustration. “What? You don’t trust me?”

                “It’s embarrassing,” she whispered. “Raddy, I just…” Glancing around at the rest of the Saiyans in the room, Usagi thought quickly before mumbling under her breath, “disguise pen… unglamour my scent, but only for Raditz and no one else. Let me smell normal to everyone but him.”

                The scent of her intense arousal hit him like a freight train and Raditz gawked at her for several seconds before swallowing hard at the feeling of his beast racing to the surface, barely suppressing the overwhelming instinct to purr for her seductively. “What the fuck!?” He hissed out, fighting down the urge to yell. “Usagi, what—“

                “It’s not what you think!” She insisted, barely keeping her voice down to a whisper. “I… I… I was fine, I really was! And… and then I woke up last Friday after…” Usagi trailed off then, her face burning in mortification. “It’s just _so_ embarrassing.”

                “What’s embarrassing? Just tell me what happened on Friday,” Raditz breathed as he fought down his beast’s reaction to her scent. Just as it had during the burning, the smell of her arousal turned him on like nothing he’d ever encountered, and the most calming aroma he’d ever inhaled was now the most alluring, stimulating scent in the universe!

                                                                                                                                                                                        

                “I… um… I had a dream,” Usagi squeaked out. “A really, really vivid dream. Of you,” she added breathlessly when he locked eyes with her, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. “I avoided you because I didn’t want you to think that I expected anything or that I’d fallen in love with you or something equally insane,” she finished, babbling out the sentence as quietly as possible. “I didn’t want you to be angry with me so I steered clear of you and I was just going to stay away until the dreams stopped!”

                “Dreams? Wait… you’ve had more than one?” Her immediate, quick nod told him that it’d been a nightly occurrence, and Raditz sputtered in a combination of surprise and agony as he tried his best to think of anything and everything disgusting he’d ever seen in an effort to keep his cock down. “Dreams about me?”

                “Not all of them are about you,” Usagi answered hurriedly, shaking her head quickly to dispel that paranoid look in his eyes. “I swear it—it’s just that, well… the _best_ ones are,” she explained with a blush.

                “Thank the gods,” Raditz let out in a whoosh of air. “You’re just horny, that’s all. I guess that decades-long dry spell had to come back to bite you in the ass at some point.”

                “No,” Usagi sighed, finally relaxing at the sight of him doing the same, even though she could hear his beast purring softly for her, the rhythm of it entrancing her and intensifying the heat between her legs, suddenly hyperaware of the warm hand splayed across her lower back. “Raditz, I think it’s because you showed me what good sex could be like,” she hypothesized. “It’s not like Mamo didn’t try, you know? It’s just that he… well, he wasn’t _you_.”

Despite her awkwardness, Usagi giggled at that and shook her head at the absurdity of it all, the sound becoming a full-blown laugh when Raditz joined in on the joke, his ego puffed up more than ever by her last statement. “So… you want a second round?” He chuckled after a minute. “Honestly… I’ve had some pretty interesting dreams myself,” Raditz admitted after she merely shrugged and blushed hotly, “though something tells me you haven’t handled them the same way I have.”

“What do you—oh,” she gasped, then giggled when he waggled his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’ve never been very good at that. It’s just not quite the same.”

“Eh, it’s not for everyone,” he conceded. “Though… being totally honest with you? We _are_ still being one hundred percent honest no matter what, right?” When she nodded, Raditz smiled—Usagi had always been and would always be honest with him no matter how uncomfortable the subject made her. The same went for him and that would never change. “Being honest, then… I can’t help but feel the need to help you like you helped me, Usagi,” he murmured, keeping his voice low as he continued to twirl her around the dance floor. “Even if I hadn’t fantasized a million times over the last two weeks about flying through your window to take my time with you for hours… I’m sure I could be persuaded with minimal effort. Ok, fine, that wasn’t fully honest. No effort _at all_ , that’s the truth of it,” he admitted as he gazed into her eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. “Just say the word, angel. We’ll go somewhere private for the rest of the night… and I’ll make love to you,” he breathed in her ear as he dipped his face in closer, his breath hot against her neck and his voice thick with desire. “Not a quickie like last time. _All_ night. If I’m gonna get a second shot at this, I wanna take my time so you can enjoy me properly… let you really get the _full_ experience of having me as a lover. Yes?”

 The reverse was true as well, and Raditz simply couldn’t wait to get her in bed. He knew damned well why he’d been dreaming about her, too—she was the first woman he’d ever been with that he’d had a real, emotional connection with. For him, sex with Usagi had been the most intensely satisfying thing he’d ever experienced, and that included all of his tumbles with the highly skilled whores at Celes’s. Even they didn’t measure up to his angel… and he’d only been inside of her for a handful of minutes, not countless hours as he’d spent with the others. No, they paled in comparison to the petite goddess of light and love that had nestled herself into his heart.

He’d wanted more since Day One after being inside of his best friend and he’d resisted the urge to bring it up, recalling her gentle reminder as they’d cuddled, well aware that she was probably right. It wasn’t worth bringing it up if it risked the friendship. But if she wanted the same… he was definitely on board with giving and receiving a longer, all-night repeat performance, and Raditz _definitely_ wasn’t above seducing her a little now that she’d made her desires known.

Hell, the seduction was nearly half the fun.

If Usagi thought that her face had felt hot before, it was nothing compared to the heat she felt in her cheeks in reaction to the way he suddenly shifted from platonic to seductive, the hand at her back pulling her close as he locked eyes with her again and gave her a soft, smoldering look. Wow… no man had ever looked at her like that before, and the typically motor-mouthed queen found herself floundering just to speak. “I… you… you mean… you um… you _really want_ … you—you seriously _want_ to—y—you you you you—“

Leaning in once more, Raditz’s lips grazed her ear as he whispered, “would I have just offered myself if I could possibly resist the thought of being inside of you again? You felt so good when you came for me. Usagi… _my angel_ ,” he added hoarsely, well aware of what his voice right in her ear was doing to her and just how intensely aroused he’d gotten her by confessing his desire for her. “Full honesty… I’ve never come so hard in my life. I want that again… I want _you_ again. I want to make you come over and over until I can’t hold back anymore. I want to hear the sounds you made last time—gods, the way you moaned my name haunts my dreams. _You_ haunt my dreams,” he sighed truthfully. “Say yes to me, _na’ge._ There’s nothing wrong with surrendering to this—to me—nothing wrong with indulging our desires when we _both_ want each other this badly.”

“R—Raditz, I… I—“ Lucky for her, the orchestra finished playing the waltz right then and Usagi broke away from the sinful voice that had soaked her panties, staring up at him for a long moment before turning and fleeing for the nearest private balcony as quickly and steadily as she could without causing a scene, her skirts swishing behind her noisily until she made it to the railing and gulped in deep breaths of the cool night air. At least she’d managed to keep her exit to a brisk walk. At least she hadn’t sprinted to get away from the overwhelming temptation to turn her face slightly to the left to crush her mouth to his in what would’ve surely been the most desperate, needy kiss she’d ever—

“I didn’t mean to scare you off.”

His hot breath right against her ear made her jump more than the seductive scrape of his voice, and Usagi trembled when he pressed against her tightly from behind, her hands gripping the balcony railing as her heart hammered away in her chest and the heat between her thighs intensified to the point that it was unbearable. As she felt his lips trailing down her throat and he wrapped his arms around her, Usagi sucked in a sharp breath and barely suppressed a moan of approval, even as her body acquiesced and she leaned into the intimate, fiery path he continued to create with his lips. “R—Raddy… Raddy, I—I—I—“

“No worries,” he whispered against her rapid pulse, positive that she was worried about someone spotting them. “I pulled the door shut. Gods, Usa… you smell delicious, you know that? Absolutely mouthwatering… so tempting to just take you right here. Mmm… right _now_ … gods, I want you more than any woman I’ve wanted in my life.” He grazed his teeth over her collarbone, groaning at the taste of her skin when he traced it with his tongue. “So _very_ tempting… tell me, angel… would you surrender to me right here if I swore to make you come? Right here? Right now?”

Try as she might to deny it to herself and to him, Usa remembered their rule about honesty and choked out a mortified whimper before squinting her eyes shut and nodding weakly. She needed him inside of her so very, _very_ badly; the pulsing ache between her thighs had grown unbearable, crossing the line beyond wanting into pure, raw, undeniable _need_. It was the most overwhelming thing she’d ever experienced, and despite the risk of being caught, Usagi was ready to submit to him right there on the balcony if it meant feeling him inside of her, moving slow and deep as he had the last time, gently coaxing her into the heaven she’d craved for a week. “R—Raddy… I… I need you,” she hissed out between clenched teeth when he cupped her through all of the layers of her skirts and pressed the fine silk against her drenched sex, the resulting friction curling her toes and dragging a moan from her that made his cock ache fiercely. “ _M—M’eh… m’eh t’ui au. B—Buh’tir_?”

Those words triggered his beast like nothing else ever could or would, and Raditz licked his lips in anticipation before quickly looking around to make sure that no one had slipped in silently onto the balcony, and that no one was down in the gardens below them. “Use your pen,” he breathed in her ear from behind. “Tell it to make us both invisible—it can do that, right?”

He didn’t have to ask twice. “Disguise pen, make it impossible for anyone to sense us in any way.” The moment she felt the glamour engulf them both, Usagi rocked into the hand cupping her through a half-dozen layers of silk and petticoats. “Please, Raddy… _please_ …”

“Mmm… I think I can do better than just my hand, angel,” he whispered as he turned her in his arms and finally kissed her, groaning in surprised pleasure when she immediately took control of it and claimed his lips desperately, her legs wrapping around his waist when he lifted her against him. The kiss was enough to make his beast purr happily but Raditz didn’t let it last long, breaking it in order to slide down to his knees as he sat her on the railing and wrapped his tail around her waist to aid her balance, grinning broadly when Usagi tried to tug him back up to her with a desperate whine. “Don’t worry, _na’ge_ , you’ll have me inside of you soon,” he promised as he shoved her skirts up and grasped her panties, discovering that they were soaked through when he tugged them off of her, purring with pride at the sight of the drenched silk. “But first… I wanted to do this to you during the burning, and I would have if I hadn’t been so impatient to find out how perfect you’d feel wrapped around me. Tonight, however…” He made eye contact with her and smiled at the sight of her glazed-over blue eyes and the sound of her panting for air as she wrapped her long, creamy legs around his shoulders in a clear request for him to take her in any way he wanted, so long as he fulfilled the intense need that she was experiencing for the first time. “…tonight, you’ll find that I can be _very_ patient when I’m properly inspired. Right here and now, I’m going to give you enough to tide you over, and as soon as you can leave the party without drawing suspicion, I’m going to escort you upstairs… and then I’m going to stay the night. The _whole night_ , just like I promised while we danced.”

“N—Nightguard?” Usagi squeaked out innocently when he ducked beneath her petticoats and she felt his hot breath against her folds.

“Mmhmm… though there won’t be any sleeping going on at all if I have anything to say about it.” Parting her lips with his tongue, Raditz gave her one long, slow swipe of it, and her resulting moan made him very glad that she’d thought to tell the disguise pen not to let anyone sense them in _any_ way. Much like his, her voice had a tendency to carry, and as loudly as he hoped to hear her sweet praises for his lovemaking, Raditz was positive that they’d hear her all the way back in the Mare Serenitatis if she hadn’t told her pen to make the glamour soundproof.

“I was thinking during the dance, you know… and I think that what we _really_ need is to…” He kissed her lips again, long and slow, savoring the delicious, addictive taste of her and the soft cry of pleasure she rewarded him with when he traced the hood of her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. “…get us out of each other’s systems. Mmm… fresh angel tastes even better than I’d imagined,” he murmured as he lapped at the proof of her desire, his fingers eagerly gripping her hips, the thumbs caressing her sensitive flesh in time with every skillful, languorous stroke of his tongue. “Might take a few times, a few nights… maybe even a couple _weeks_ , but… I think that’s what we need. It’s like craving chocolate… gods save me… your clit is _so_ swollen, baby… but yeah… think of this as satisfying a craving. Indulge that craving enough and… mmm… and we’ll eventually satisfy it...what do _you_ think?”

“Whatever you want,” she answered immediately, her voice strained as she rocked her aching bud against his attentive mouth, whimpering at the resulting friction when his lips grazed it and his tongue flicked against the swollen flesh for the briefest of moments. “ _Anything_ you want… just please… _please_ don’t stop!”

Her enthusiasm was more than enough to shut him up—there would be enough time for whispering his desires in her ear as he moved inside of her—and Raditz purred with pleasure as he latched onto her clit and sucked, drowning in the sweet and tangy taste of her and her earnest cries of ecstasy, the way her legs tightened around his shoulders, the way her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged as she came apart for him beautifully.

He realized as he looked up that calling her climax _merely_ beautiful was the understatement of the century, and Raditz’s purr shifted to one of aroused delight as he slowly rose from his knees to kiss the red-faced, innocent and inexperienced love goddess perched on the balcony ledge, his right hand burying itself in her ankle-length tresses to tug it out of its usual style, his left waging a war to free his arousal against the stubbornly tight buttons on his rarely-worn dress fatigues.

“Yes, oh yes… _yes_! _Raditz_!” Usagi squeaked between the mating of their mouths when she felt his hot, thick cock pulsing against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. “Raditz… oh… oh _yes_ , Raditz,” she moaned when he pressed to her tight, soaked entrance and the head stretched her wide, using the strength of her legs to lift herself onto him and drop her weight once he was pressing into her.

“No—don’t—don’t want to hurt—“ Raditz choked out between the rough, insistent kisses she gave him as she rocked down and dug her nails into his armor.     

                “ _Not_ hurting me,” she insisted breathlessly as she gripped his hips with her thighs and moved over him, moaning in triumph at the sweet pleasure she was immediately rewarded with.

                “Fuck, angel… never thought you’d be half this aggressive,” he groaned as he met her next downward thrust with an upwards roll, gripping her tightly as his mouth descended on her neck, his lips and teeth sucking and nipping at her creamy skin as their hips continuously met in a rhythm that Raditz would have previously considered too rough for someone like his little angel.

                She loved it, though, and Usagi replied by moaning her earlier words in complete surrender. “ _M’eh t’ui au_ … _buh’tir_ …” When he suddenly gripped her hair firmly at the scalp to hold her still as his teeth possessively locked around her throat in a display of dominance, she knew that his beast was coming out, but rather than feel even a hint of fear or worry, the queen of the Earth and its moon only moaned his name with pleasure as she flexed around him, on the brink of orgasm thanks to that primal display.

                “You say you _need_ me,” he whispered roughly in her ear, “but you keep moving.” It was his beast talking, conjured forth by the words that meant much more in Saiyan than they did in her language, and he suddenly ceased his steady thrusts just as she began to tighten around him.

                “Don’t stop!” Usagi begged, moving her hips, only to have his free hand grip her firmly and pin her in place. Not hard enough to hurt her, but definitely hard enough to make any quest for friction impossible. “Raddy, _please_! What did I do!?”

                “If you need me,” his beast explained gruffly, “then you need **_me_** to make you come. Not you. _F’ri h’tir, na’ge m’yo. K’hir,_ ” he added in a whisper, gentling his grip on the little silver-haired queen when Raditz realized he’d never said that word to anyone he’d bedded. It didn’t mean he was in love with her or anything—he cared for her deeply, but he definitely wasn’t in love and he knew it for sure—but it floored him hard enough that he didn’t even try to wrestle control back from his beast when it dawned on him that he really hadn’t ever cared for _anyone_ he’d ever slept with. Not really even as friends. _Damn, I really am a slut._

                It was then that Usagi realized that his beast was fully in control and not just breaking through a little, and she trembled as she continued to teeter on the edge of orgasm thanks to his soft purr vibrating through both of them. “Please, Kio,” she breathed before leaning up to kiss him, her lips just as hungry and coaxing as they were sweet, her hands clutching at his formal armor when he responded to her plea with a slow grind of his hips… and another… and another. “Yes!” She whimpered heatedly between kisses, resisting the urge to move in time with him, lest he stop again to demand that she surrender to him.

                When she didn’t move, Usagi was rewarded with a slow withdrawal of his cock, followed by a deep thrust, and she broke the kiss with a cry of ecstasy, her head rolling back to expose her throat in further subconscious submission. “More,” she practically sobbed, “I n—need _more_ … need **_you_** …! Please… _please_ , Raddy… I—I’m so close— I—I’m there—just please make me come!“

                That was all she needed to tell him to spur him into thrusting harder and deeper, and Raditz and his beast both growled in triumphant pleasure when she yelled his name to the night sky and clamped down around his cock, her tight, wet core milking him for all he was worth. Like last time, it was the most intense climax of his life, and the Saiyan let loose a long groan of her name as he surrendered to the pleasure even as he rode hers through to the finish. “Usa,” he finally sighed against her lips, followed by a slow, deep, lazy kiss that she returned with a soft moan.

                “We’re really gonna do that all night?” She slurred, her eyes somehow starry and glazed simultaneously as she looked up at him in the light of the rising half-moon, her fingers trailing absently through his long, thick hair.

                “Mmhmm… but it’ll be even better,” he promised as he nuzzled her affectionately and withdrew from her warmth. “Longer. Slower, for sure. This was just an appetizer, remember? Enough to satisfy you until we can head upstairs. Enough to take the edge off and satisfy us _both_. Mmm… or maybe not. Believe it or not, I still want more,” he chuckled when he felt his cock try to rise for a second round. “Come on, let’s get back inside and dance before your sisters come looking for us,” he chuckled as he tucked himself away before his libido and desire for her got the better of him, quickly and expertly fixing his buttons and armor—even with her legs still around his waist—so that nothing was out of place except his unrulier-than-usual-hair. Raditz, of all people, definitely had a lot of experience with righting every little detail of his uniform as quickly as possible after a lusty bout of lovemaking, and now was no exception.

                “Phhht… sure, but you might want to pull your pants up and run a brush through your hair,” she teased in reply just as he was doing exactly that, one step ahead of her. “Now the hair… heh… it’s a bit tangled,” Usagi giggled. “And where are my panties?” She added with a laugh as she looked around for them without success.

                Using his tail, Raditz scooped them up and presented them to her with a wink. “I’d rather keep them, though. May I?”

                “Phhht, no! I’m not dancing with you for the next hour or two and going commando in a ballroom full of people!” Usagi yelled as she snatched them from him and unwrapped her legs from around his waist to pull them over her feet and up to her knees, only for Raditz to stop her when she tried to slide down off the balcony railing. “Raddy, you are _not_ taking _these_ panties,” she huffed when he gripped them, only for her next sentence to find itself muffled by a kiss that warmed her from head to toe. It was sweet and gentle even if it held some of the fire that they had just experienced, and after he’d coaxed her lips apart with his tongue and he’d tangled his fingers in her silver strands, Usagi emitted a quiet, happy, utterly contented sigh.

                “I’ll take them as a trophy when we get upstairs,” he chuckled as he broke the kiss and carefully lifted her and set her on her feet, drawing her panties up for her in one smooth motion before loosening his tail to let her petticoats and her gown fall into place. “For now, let’s fix your hair, and then mine. Deal?”

                “I could just use the pen,” she suggested shyly when he pulled a collapsible brush—something he always carried due to his unruly mane—from his armor and unfolded it, his fingers working the remaining pins from her ruined hairstyle. “I mean… you don’t _have_ to—“

                “Usa-angel, we’ve groomed each other a million fucking times. What’s changed?” Raditz asked semi-seriously, locking eyes with her when she blushed and shrugged. “Look… Usa? Maybe we shouldn’t go upstairs,” he rumbled, now suddenly, thoughtfully solemn.

                That got her attention, and Usagi’s mouth hung open in shock for a moment before a pang of hurt flooded through her. It must have showed, too, because she immediately felt his guilt through her empathic powers when she instinctively used them to find out if she’d displeased or angered him, but beneath the guilt there was only some worry. Beneath that was a river of the strong love for her that she always felt from him; it was the same love she shared for him in return, that of a staunch, loyal friend that would live and die on the other’s behalf, that would always do anything and everything to make the other happy. Platonic love, yes, but love, all the same. Only now they’d just added sex to it… _really amazing sex_ , at that. “Did I do something wrong?” Usa finally whispered when she couldn’t find the answer she wanted with her powers, her eyes flicking down and away from his in unsure embarrassment, wishing in vain that she could hear his thoughts. After all, she wasn’t a mind reader, only an emotional barometer… though she was very, rarely ever wrong when it came to someone’s heart… especially if that heart was possessed by anyone she had physical contact with. To be fair, however, Usagi had been wrong before.

                Just wrong enough to second guess herself whenever someone was a particularly good liar… especially when they were exceptionally skilled at lying to themselves.

                “You’re blushing and you’re acting funny. You’re like… all shy and shit,” he elaborated in order to get that hurt look out of those gorgeous blue eyes. “You’ve never turned down an offer for me to brush your hair. You love it when someone brushes your hair, the same as I do. We do this all the time and not _once_ have you told me ‘you don’t have to,’” Raditz said as he tipped her chin up to make her look at him. “Tell me now and be honest with me. Did things change between us?” When she lifted a single silver brow, the Saiyan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I mean, did this change _the friendship_? Because if it did, no more sex, and I don’t mean that as a threat. I’m saying it because I wouldn’t give up our current relationship for the best fucking sex in the universe. Understand?”

                As Usagi nodded, she couldn’t suppress a teasing smile even though she was filled with relief that this had just been a huge misunderstanding. “Raddy? I said ‘you don’t have to’ because you’ve already done an awful lot for me over the last twenty minutes… with more planned for the rest of the night. I just didn’t want you to think that I was being… I don’t know… demanding or stingy or something like that. That’s all.”

                “Oh. Phhhht, sorry! You got me paranoid for a second there, angel!” Raditz laughed as he turned her so she was facing away from him and he immediately started to carefully work the tangles his eager hands had left in her hair whenever he’d kissed her. “To be fair, though… I didn’t do an awful lot for you. I did an awful lot _to_ you,” he teased.

                “With an awful lot more to be done to me in only a couple hours,” Usagi replied with false gravity, her lips twitching up as she blushed hotly at the idea of just everything he could and probably _would_ do to her. Well aware of the stories told about him behind hands and in hushed whispers—and loudly cried throughout the palace if Minako was the one doing the telling—there was probably an awful lot she _didn’t_ know about.

                “Oh... you have no idea, angel,” Raditz chuckled darkly, flashing her an easy, rakish grin as her hair submitted beneath his hands—and the brush— just as she  had and the tangles worked loose quickly and efficiently. After all, he’d had a lot of experience with working out snags and tangles from long hair well before they’d ever become friends, and lucky for them both, Usagi had far better, more cooperative hair than he did. And lucky for them both, Usagi had just dropped the glamour, having smoothly most of the wrinkles out of her gown.

                Lucky because Minako chose just then to come through the door. “The fuck happened to your hair?” She asked with a curious, completely unaccusing look. Knowing Raditz, they’d been dicking around and picking on each other and teasing and shoving, and Raddy had somehow fucked up Usagi’s hairstyle… before fucking it up more on purpose just to make her squeal and try her best to smack him around.

                Those two were always getting into some kind of juvenile mischief, and the last half hour they’d been missing was almost assuredly no exception… and Raditz and Usagi confirmed it with a massive grin from him and a sputter and a blush from her.

                “Whatever it was, hurry it up, would you?” Mina snorted in mild amusement. Of course, Raditz would choose a royal ball to get into a tickle fight or something ridiculous with the queen just to make her lighten up… something which Usagi exceedingly needed to do ever since the alliance with the Saiyans. Since Frieza’s defeat at hers and the Elite’s hands, Usa had had way too much shit on her plate… hm… maybe she could use an invitation to the goddess of lust’s temple for a nice, long, _deep_ massage from one of her best masseuses. “Heh… hey, Usa? I’ve been thinking about your birthday present.”

                At the mention of birthday presents and quickly recalling the results of Raditz’s, Usagi tried her best not to blush and was silently grateful when the man in question seemed to sense what was going on and moved around her to begin gathering her smoothed-out hair into one long bundle, his massive form blocking Mina’s line of sight. “Oh?” She asked, expecting her voice to sound strangled, amazed at how utterly calm it was. “You don’t need to get my anything, Minako, you know that.”

                “Well… I’ve been thinking… you free at all this week? I keep inviting you to the temple and you never take me up on it. Perhaps it’s time that you should.”

                She couldn’t see Minako’s face, but she could definitely see Raditz’s, and the fact that his beast was still riding high and well in control was evident by the dark look that crept over his features. “Gods, no, Mina!” Usagi squeaked out. That would’ve been her reply anyway, but something about the way Raditz seemed to invisibly relax filled her with relief, even if she would never step a foot inside of that temple for anything other than strictly Senshi business.

                “Bah… you’re no fun. Raditz, you need to hang out with her more and loosen her the hell up,” Venus teased with a grin, which was returned by the man that had only just entertained the idea of strangling her for her offer to her sister.

                _Oh, I’ll loosen her up alright… in more ways than one_ , he thought privately. Apparently Usagi had had the same thought, too, and he winked at her discreetly and waggled his eyes when she turned red. “You know… I’ve been thinking the same thing the last week. My best friend shouldn’t be wound so tight all the time… I think another one of my sleepovers is required, don’t you, Mina? Junk food and movies and backrubs.”

                “I see you’ve already started with the tickle-fights and the hair-grooming,” Mina snorted with a roll of her eyes as Raddy tied off a neat, elegant braid that brushed the backs of Usa’s knees. “And I think you’re right. She needs some relaxation. I’ll go call off her regular guards and tell them she’s got a Saiyan nightguard tonight. That way you don’t keep her bodyguards awake with all of your giggling and squealing.”

                _And moaning and screaming,_ Raditz added silently with a satisfied smile that only Usagi could see as he made the pretense of straightening her gown when it wasn’t needed. “Heh… yeah. We did make a lot of noise last time. We probably will tonight, too.”

                Fighting the urge to keep the words from exploding from her, Usagi managed to hold them in until Minako was gone, talking on her communicator to the queen’s guards to make it so. “Oh you totally planned that!” She hissed, smacking his arm with a mischevious grin she couldn’t contain. “That was smooth!”

                Shrugging easily, Raditz just tipped her another wink, glanced behind him, and decided that a kiss was too risky. No point in spoiling everything he was planning for that night by bending down to kiss her, not when another sister of hers could waltz right in and catch them. “What can I say, angel… I’m all about getting what I want. Now… I want to dance some more. Am I gonna get it?” He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

                “Phht… yes, of course,” Usa giggled as she looped her arm through his. “Come on, Raddy, time to make an appearance for the tabloids.”

                _Gods, they’d have a field day with what just happened,_ he thought wryly as he led her through the doors and tugged her out onto the ballroom floor. _They’d probably just stare in awe at what I’m going to do to their queen tonight._


End file.
